witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Rose of Remembrance
There is maybe a "game breaking bug" with v1.2 patch installed. -if you refuse/resist the temptation to be with triss merigold -you get ability to resist magic 20%, but you can't continue the game -at least i didn't find a way, no place in baths to cast "aard" sign -doing it manually yields no effect:( If anyone found a way to get out of there and continue the game after refusing her please let me know:) Thx You have to use the LMB to cast Aard, casting the normal way doesn't work. if refusing her would create a new path where u can Save Dragon Slayer (i dend to forget how to write her name) & uncover NilfGuard plot like u do when u save Triss in chapter 3 then i would refuse her, it means u can save her in chapter 1, cause of u when portal opens Letho is forced to leave Triss behind, & also if it would create a extra from this path where u cure Dragon slayer wit Triss help, she discovers philipas blot to take controll of the Dargon slayer's mind, & dragon slayer acts, plays like shes under her controll & when the Summit of Mages starts She wont help Shela, She is in dragon form & she will talk & leave, she will tel what she tryd to do with out saying that shes Dragon Slayer in dragon form, that she is dragon, she say's that Philipa & Shela try'd to get her under their controll with a spell, then she fly's away, with first path or both i would refuse her, but sadly it won't, thats what RPG is all about choices & consequences, but some choices are missing consequences like this one, & most consequences men a different path, like the ones i mentioned, OFC it meas more edings, also in Roach path when u decide to save triss should not mean u cant save the girl (Foltes Daughter) it just means there will be consequences like u will be a bit late & Roach gets killed front of u & then girls fate lies to u, if u save the girl then Embassitor take Triss as a hostage, he escapes bushing tris on u leaving the list of mages behind & cause of this triss gets more hurt then he gets when u save her first, but wrong move & she gets killed, there are meany action choices u can do & 1 or few will cause Triss death, i ton't like limited choices like W2 has, but i still like the gane & still play it, if it would be like this i would do it that way & roach dies, at leat i get bit better ending, not happy eding but just slightly better, same goes for refusing triss at this quest aslo tech has evolved, make a game what is more of a surprise, smarter AI, all NPC are more like real people with their own peronality, so awry time u reload u get different result with a NPC & u need to talk in to MIC, so dialogue is what comes form ur mouth no what is in the game, it gives new meaning to sentence what game creators use, u create ur own story, it would mean awry NPC is smart as robots in movies, like in Ai Robot for example, ok maybe with the last part i jumped bit far to the future :D, but its already possible to come ferry close to it, it is possible to make game Ai smarter then it is in ganes, i think the issue is price about doing so